1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to axle joints for connecting axles to a removable tread member, and more particularly relates to axle joints for vehicles such as cranes or the like which provide ample clearance to assemble and disassemble the joints but effectively removes all clearance within the joint when the vehicle is in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large cranes, excavators and similar heavy equipment it is necessary to disassemble the vehicle into components small enough and light enough to be placed on trucks or trains for movement between different locations. Thereafter, the components must be reassembled to place the vehicle in operative condition. Removable axle joints for releasably connecting axles to tread members are known in the art. Such axle joints are held together by dowel pins, bar links, wedges or different types of bolting arrangements. Assembly and disassembly of these prior art joints is not only time consuming, but the joints have a tendency to work loose and develop excessive clearance during operation which is not desirable.